


Clothes

by ZARCV



Series: Merge [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZARCV/pseuds/ZARCV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuto loses a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes

Yuto isn't sure how this happened. He's walking through the streets dressed in bright pastels and wearing mismatched arm warmers, and Yuto is pretty sure the shirt he was wearing was insufficient in covering up his midriff. Though he admits he looks pretty nice in it, but could have done away with the shorts altogether--- but Yuuya had insisted.

He's honestly not sure why Yuuya thought bright pink would go with neon yellow, and staring at his arm warmers hurts his eyes, so he doesn't. A part of him thinks it's cute and endearing, but is also horrified at the assortment of clashing colors. He stares at his boyfriend's head for a moment too long before he manages to find his voice.

“Yuuya,” he says when they're both weaving through the crowd, voice sounding flustered. The other's disk lights up and he can tell that Yuuya is reading, and he finds himself looking down at a smiling face. He steels himself, though feeling very awkward, Yuto grabs his boyfriend's face and tersely mumbles a string of words, letting go when he feels like he's quite finished.

When Yuuya looks up at him, there's a small smile on his face. He doesn't say anything, but tightens the grip on Yuto's arm. He can't quite bring himself to say it clearer, so he stays silent, letting Yuuya lead him through the streets.

Yuto really does like these clothes, they're showy and not at all what he'd wear on his own terms, but they were chosen _for_ him. The teen smiles and slips his arm free of Yuuya's grip and entwines their finger.

“Next time, I'm dressing you.”

He'd have to win the bet first, Yuuya reminds him, laughing in the way that lights up his eyes, and for a moment, Yuto swears he feels his heart flutter. He tightens his grip and laughs, losing himself to the bright afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> behold, the shortest thing i've ever written.  
> okay I just really wanted some counterpartshipping that wasn't super sad


End file.
